Invincible ! Dont own Moonlight
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Beth and Mick were together for a few years. Their relationship produced a daughter. Jane Melissa St.John was born in late may of 2012. Joseph was her Godfather. Being Mick’s best friend. He became the person Beth could rely on when she needed someone.


Invincible!

( Summary) Beth and Mick were together for a few years. Their relationship produced a daughter. Jane Melissa St.John was born in late may of 2012. Joseph was her Godfather. Being Mick's best friend. He became the person Beth could rely on when she needed someone. She didn't know how to tell Mick so she left LA with the help of Joseph. Now her daughter is 16 and Beth is dying and her dying wish is that her daughter knows her father. It's the only way to explain why she heals the way she does the reason why she is invincible. Beth must swallow her pride and tell her daughter of her past before it's too late. Jane is half vampire half human but now she has to face living eternity without her mother and with a man she barely knows.

Chapter one: Learning the Truth!

Joseph walked into the hospital thinking it may be the last time he will see her alive. Beth had taken a turn for the worst and Jane would soon be all alone. He walked into the room that Beth resided. Jane was sitting next to her mother's bed holding back tears. She had never been good at showing her emotions just like her father. She couldn't seem to feel what humans felt she never understood why though and her mother never told her. Joseph just hoped Beth would tell her before she died. Uncle Joseph asks Jane? Hey sweetheart how are you he asks? Perfect she replies.

Joseph says a voice. Beth says Joseph. We have to tell her I don't have long she whispers. Tell who what asks Jane as she stands next to her mothers bed? About who you really are says Joseph as he looks at his niece. Who is that exactly the teenager asks? A vampire and a human ever wonder why you hate the sun says Beth as she looks at her only daughter. I'm a what asks 

Jane? Your half human and half vampire says Joseph. Vampires aren't real says Jane as she looks around. O yeah says Joseph as he shows his fangs. She screams.

Sweetie keep your voice down says her mother. I'm sorry am I the only one who seems bothered by the fact that he can do that says Jane. You can to says Beth as she looks at her daughter. But I think it is only on reflex now because you have never vamped before says Joseph as he looks at his niece. Wait whos the vampire in the relationship my dad or you asks Jane? Would I be dying if I was a vampire asks her mother? Good point says Jane as she looks away.

Do you want to know about your father asks Beth who was shorten in breath? Yes please asks the sixteen year old as she sat on her mothers bed. I met him in late 2007 for the second time. He saved me when I was just a little girl but I fell for him the second time around says Beth as she smiles at the memory. Then why did you leave him asks Jane? I was young and afraid because he is going to live forever and I wouldn't says Beth as she takes a deep breath. But he loved you right asks Jane? Yes he did but you need to know leaving was fully my choice and if you go to find him he will be shocked to see you because he doesn't know about you but you have to believe me if I was going to tell him when you got older but his life got to dangerous and we didn't fit together anymore says Beth as she closes her eyes.

Mom says Jane as she leans toward her mom. His name is Mick St.John he is a private investigator in LA. My last wish is that you go and find him and learn from him and be safe says her mother. I love you mom and its okay you can let go says Jane as she kisses her moms head. I love you sweetie go ahead to school says Joseph. This is just to get me out of the room isn't asks Jane? Kind of says Joseph with a small smile. Ok says Jane as she heads out of the hospital and heads for school.

Can you find him says Beth as she looks at her friend. He is already in town I called a pretend vamp meeting says Joseph. I want to see him one last time says Beth with a small smile. I will arrange it says Joseph as he leaves to go find his friend. Joseph picked up the phone. Meet me at Mercy Hospital I will explain when you get here says Joseph as he hangs up. Want to explain says a voice.

Mick didn't think you would get here so soon says Joseph. You said it was urgent says Mick. Come with me he says as he heads back into the hospital. Why are we here asks Mick? You'll understand in a minute says Joseph. They walked into Beth's room. Beth whispers Mick. Hi Mick she says. What is going on here asks Mick? I'm dying says Beth as she looks at him. What he asks? I have cancer and I don't have long I just wanted to see you one last time and tell you that I regret leaving but I did it for a reason she replies as she pulls out a picture. It was of Jane only a few days ago taken by Joseph in the garden of the hospital. Who is this asks 

Mick. My daughter says Beth as her eyes close. Beth Beth says the boys. I love you Mick says Beth as she slowly opens her eyes. I love you too I always will he says. Take care of Jane and let her be a part of your life she will need the two of you when I am gone says Beth.

Someone came to the door. Mom says a voice. Hey sweetheart says Beth with a small breath. Joseph walked over to his niece. Come on sit down says Joseph as he pulls a sit next to Beth. Jane took her mothers hand. It wont be long now says Beth. Mom whispers Jane. I love you Jane remember to listen to Joseph be good I don't want you to ever change be the girl I raised says Beth as she looks at her daughter. I love you mom she chokes out. Joseph thank you for being here for us all these years even when you didn't have to be I really have appreciated it says Beth as she closes her eyes for the final time.

Mom, Mom no don't leave me don't I still need you yells the teenager as she screams at the lifeless body.

Jane, Jane says Joseph as he pulls her into a hug. No I she cant be gone she just cant I need her says Jane as she cries into Joseph's chest. You are a strong girl and you are going to get through this says her uncle. Maybe we should get her home I don't think the hospital is a place for a child says Mick who spoke up for the first time.

I'm not a child I am 16 so don't ever call me a child snares Jane as she looks up and her eyes change and she vamps up. Calm down Jane you need to get home so you go on ahead Mick and I will catch up says Joseph she calms down and her face returns to normal. Alright 

she replies she started to walk out. Wait a second Mick who she asks? St.John says Mick as he looks at the Beth's daughter. Jane's eyes went wide and or head turned towards Joseph. I will explain later says Joseph as he points toward the door. Fine says the teenager.

What was that about asks Mick? She's yours Mick Jane is your daughter he says. Wait what asks Mick? I can't believe you haven't figure that out yet says his friend. What am I suppose to do read minds she left almost seventeen years ago and you disappeared shortly after I didn't have a clue. Then I come here and you're with Beth and her daughter I guess I just thought starts Mick. Thought what he asks? That Jane was yours says Mick. How could you think that Beth never stopped loving you but life in LA got to dangerous for her she wanted your daughter to be safe and tell you when the time was right but she never got that chance at least not in the way she wanted to says Joseph.

She is moving to LA with me than I want to get to know my daughter says Mick with a look in his eyes. That's fine because I pretty sure there is a half human half vampire who would like to know who she really is says Joseph as they walk out of the hospital room and into the hallway. I guess your right says Mick as they head out of the hospital.

They head back to Beth's house. To find the 16 year old girl sitting outside on her porch in tears. Sweetheart says Joseph. I cant go in there she isn't ever going to walk through that door ever again. How am I suppose to go on asks a crying Jane? You learn to live your life and 

you never forget your mother and the wonderful person she has always been says Mick as he sits next to his daughter on the opposite side of Joseph. I am going to need you both to get through this I have lost my mom and I just found my dad and I will always need you Joseph so please say that no matter you will always be here even when things turn ugly cause I cant promise I will always be a nice person says Jane as she looks at them. Hey we are a family now and forever says Mick with a small smile. Thanks I am looking forward to getting to know you says Jane. I am too says Mick.

I think mom would want to buried in LA says Jane as she looks at Joseph. I will arrange it for sometime next week and then we will enroll you in a school near my mansion in LA says Joseph. Alright says Jane as she hugs her uncle. Are you ready to go in asks Mick as he looks at the door of Beth's house that she had been living in for almost 17 years. I guess says the teenage girl. Come on we will do this together says Joseph and Mick as they take the girls hands. Thank you says Jane as she looks up at the only two people left in her life.

They reached the door as she wiped away the tears that where left on her face. She reached for the knob and froze. I cant do this says Jane. Yes you can says Mick as he puts his hand that wasn't holding her hand onto her shoulder. Thanks Dad she whispers as she walks into the door. The first think she saw was a picture of her and Beth about a month before Beth was diagnosed with the cancer. How old where you here asks Mick? I was 14 when that was 

taken she was diagnosed with the cancer a month later and she battled really hard these past two years it just wasn't enough says Jane as she picks up the picture.

It is going to be okay I know that it will be says Mick as he hugs the teenage girl that in a matter of hours he learned to love her. I hope so says Jane as she looks at everything in the house. Your mom loved you more than anything Jane she fought that battle than harder than anyone and she wanted to survive but that battle in the end it took a lot out of her and she had to let go and you know that says Joseph. I know and I know she is better off but I know I will never see her again because no matter what any of us to do we are going to live forever says Jane as she looks at the two guys. We will deal with that and who knows eventually we might die off says Joseph. Don't tell her that says Mick as he smacks Joseph. Well it could happen says Joseph with a small smile. Its okay I don't mind says Jane as she looks at the people she would be spending all her time with forever.

(LA a week later ) They walked into Joseph mansion and set their bags down. Mick was in the process of buying a new place big enough for not just him but for his teenage daughter that he was still getting to know. Tomorrow would be Beth's funeral. Everyone she knew would be there and anyone she had met over the time she helped Mick on cases. Your room is upstairs on the right says Joseph as he looks at Jane. Thanks Uncle Joseph says Jane as she 

walks up the stairs to the room he pointed out. Anytime Kiddo says Joseph as he walks into his kitchen to get a drink.

About a half hour later there was a knock on the door. Jane can you get that asks Joseph? Ya sure says Jane as she opens the door. A man with long black coat and whose face was covered. Can I help you asks Jane? I think you can as he vamps up. Jane jumps back and flips over as he steps into the house. Joseph heard the commotion. He came out just as Jane was being thrown across the room. Jane yells Joseph. Stay back yells Jane as she kicks the attacker. You need to use your vampire powers it's the only way you can fight someone that strong says Joseph as the guy tackles Joseph. I don't know how to tap into them yells Jane as she flips over again in an attempt to get away from this guy.

Just do it or both of us are going to die yells Joseph as the guy pins him onto the ground and is about to stake him. Jane landed on her feet and felt her anger boil and she turned toward the guy. She grabbed him from behind and threw him across the room. Nobody mess with my family ever she says as she completely vamps. What you're a vampire says the attacker as he comes up. Yes I am now who are you and who sent you she says as she slams him up against a wall. She'll kill me says the guy. Tell me or I will kill you without even hesitating yells Jane.

My name is Brent and I was sent by Coraline says Brent. Who is Coraline asks Jane? Your fathers ex wife says Joseph . That's why you came here to take me out so she could get 

back in his life asks Jane as she presses the stake into his chest? No well yes but it was more of taking out everyone to the point that he won't have anyone left says Brent. I am going to send a message says Jane. What's that asks Brent. This she says as she shoves the stake into his heart.

We are going to have to deal with Coraline soon she is a vampire who will hold no prisoners she kidnapped your mother when she was a young girl and when your mother got older she became jealous of her because your father fell in love with Beth and out of love with Coraline says Joseph. So she wants to kill me and you so she can win back my dad what is she crazy asks Jane? There was question about that but it was never proved says Joseph. We need to call Mick and let him know says Jane.

I will call him you get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you says Joseph. Okay night says Jane as she walks up the stairs to her room. Joseph dialed Mick's number. Mick its Joseph no she is fine well at least right now but we had a visitor today a vamp he was sent by Coraline says Joseph . I cant believe it she is back what does she think attacking you guys will win me back asks Mick? I think so says Joseph as he listens to Mick rant on and on for about an hour. Mick we both need to go to sleep we have a funeral tomorrow says Joseph. Alright night says Mick as they hang up.

(Next Day) We come here to celebrate the life of Beth Turner a wonderful women and a wonderful mother says the Priest. Now her daughter would like to say a few words. My mom 

was a great person. She never thought about herself always thinking about every one else says Jane. I have lived only 16 years with her but from what the people I have met over the past week I found out she has always been a great person and just like everyone she had her struggles. She had many friends and she had family who loved her she says as she begins to cry. Now I can only talk about the women I know who was strong and independent she taught me to be that way no one day that she wouldn't be around to tell me what to do says Jane as the tears come down more.

I never thought she would die before I was old enough to take of myself but with her death came something wonderful I met my father says Jane as she looks over at Mick. She never told me who he was until the night she died because she wanted me to know says Jane. I may not have her but I do have two amazing guys who are willingly to take care of me because they not have love for me but they have love for this amazing women who has been apart of my life all these years says Jane as she begins to break. I love my mom and I always will and I will miss her forever but one thing is for sure I will never forget the strong person my mother was and the person she raised me to be. Thank you for coming says Jane as she walks off the alter and broke down at the casket.

Mick walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. I will always be here for you says Mick as he holds his daughter as she cries. I love you daddy she says in between 

sobs. I love you too says Mick as he kisses the top of her head. They walked over to where Joseph was sitting and sat back down and they went on with the rest of the funeral. Soon enough it was over and they were at the cemetery. This was the final goodbye. This is goodbye mom I love you always and forever I am grateful for everything you have done I will see you someday says Jane as she walks back to the limo along with her father and Joseph.

That night they were at Mick's when Coraline attacked. She was waiting for them when they got back. She sent Joseph and Mick flying. This isn't between you and me it is between my mother and you and she is dead so just leave me alone yells Jane as Coraline attacks her. I don't think so says Coraline as she tries to bit Jane. Coraline what are you doing yells Mick as he stands. Tormenting Beths daughter by turning her says Coraline. I am already one yells Jane as she vamps up and shove Coraline off her. She flipped up and looked at her. If you want to fight me you going to have to catch me says Jane as her blue eyes go a white like Mick's.

Jane she isn't worth it says Mick. Your right says Jane as she turns away. Coraline came at Mick this time. He threw her off and she got sent into a stake that Joseph happened to be holding. She died right there and it was over. Everyone okay asks Jane as she returns to normal? We are fine are you asks Joseph as he looks over his niece? I am fine she says with a smile. I guess this mean we have to start living our lives it is what Beth would want says Mick. 

It is what she would want because she always said that if anything happened to her that I would move on and live my life says Jane as she thinks of her mother.

(1 year later) Jane was walking to school. She was only half vampire so she still had to go to school because she was only 17. Her father and her were living right next door to her uncle. Life was looking up. Sure she missed her mom but she had people who loved her and wanted what was best for her.

Jane says a voice. Hey Marlena says Jane as she smiles at her friend. Its so nice to see you says Marlena. We just saw each other yesterday says Jane. I know but I am weird so are you ready for your presentation asks Marlena? Yep I am doing it on my mom says Jane as they walk into their high school. They walked into their first period which was about their presentation.

Jane was the first person to go. I am here to talk about a women who was amazing a women who for 16 years I called my mother says Jane as she began her story. It took her all of 30 minutes to talk about her mom and she was about to finish. I always thought she was invincible but last year my mom succumbed to cancer and I met my father who I have been living with for the last year says Jane.

This is my life and I love it and every day I go through my life thinking about what my mom would do if my mom was around now but then I think about how sick she got in the end and I am happy that she did let go because she isn't in pain 

anymore says Jane. She notices her father and Joseph. Thank you says Jane as she leaves the classroom and walks out with her father and uncle. I love you guys says Jane as she hugs both of them. We love you too they say. THE END!

Don't own Moonlight


End file.
